Obscurum Solis Occasus
by Kaccee
Summary: Hermione finds out her family secret and it changes her life. Will be romance in the future...R/R
1. A Secret Can Change Everything

Obscurum Solis Occasus T.M. Carey Normal T.M. Carey 2 70 2001-10-29T04:41:00Z 2001-10-29T04:41:00Z 3 511 2914 24 5 3578 9.3821 

Obscurum Solis Occasus 

Her black cloak slapped against her legs in the obscurity. The wind was vigorous and the clouds were threatening to burst at any moment. The sky trembled as she lifted her hands up to the clouds. A large crack of lightning lit up the darkness and anyone who happened to be watching would see brown hair flying like snakes in the wind. Her skin started to change color; going from the peachy-brown it once was, to a shimmery, almost veela-like shade. She sighed loudly as the rain started to pelt her. The raindrops felt like ice on her hot face and tears mixed with the water from the sky. She couldn't believe it was true, she just couldn't. Turning back towards the castle she saw a figure…his figure. 

He slowly walked up beside her, his elegant body sliding up against hers.

"I'm guessing you're just as shocked as I am?" he said looking at her forlorn and pale face.

"More." She whispered, her word was almost lost in the storm, but he heard it and nodded. "They'll hate me for this you know." She said sadly. He again nodded, knowing very well she'd be pushed away for this tragedy…no…it wasn't tragedy…it was fate. It was only at lunch she got the letter from her mum, declaring her 17 years of existence to be a complete lie.  Her head hung low and her robes billowed about. She looked up at him with more tears in her eyes. He tried to smile but failed miserably. He hugged her close and walked back towards the large and welcoming building. She watched him leave. He wasn't the kind of person she thought would hug somebody like that…but maybe she was different.

She returned to the common room minutes later and ignored everyone, just went up to her dorm. Closing the hangings around her bed she pulled out the tear-stained letter.

Darling, 

It began as every other letter she received did, but didn't end as the others.

I have news for you. Daddy and I have decided it's time you know the truth. You are adopted.

That was the line she first gasped at. Adopted? She would've never guessed.

You were born only 9 months after your real parents first child and they weren't ready to have two children so they put you up for adoption. Daddy and I really wanted a child and you were perfect. We found out the day we got you, you were a witch so the Hogwarts news wasn't so much of a surprise.

It might not have been a surprise to them…it had been to her. This news was almost as surprising. The next line was the one that would change her forever…

Your real last name is Malfoy, daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

Love you!

Mum.

She found herself crying again and heard the door open. 

"Who is it?" she meekly asked.

"Harry and Ron." Came the all too familiar voice of her best friend and hero, Harry Potter.

"Please go away."

"What's wrong Mio?" Ron asked concerned about her…as usual. He didn't seem to think she could take care of herself. "You looked pale when you walked through the common room, not to mention soaked."

"It doesn't matter." She sobbed, "Just go away."

"If that's what you want…" Ron said and she heard them leave. 

"I can't believe it!" she cried to herself and started sobbing again. "I'm a Malfoy!" Harry, who was standing right next to her bed gasped. Hermione Malfoy? That couldn't be right. He heard her sobs silence and her breath get even. She was asleep. He quietly opened the door and rushed to his own dorm room.

A/N I don't own HP but I own whatever I made up…R/R it's only a prequel if I get reviews I'll continue! Thanks

ThE cRaZy KaCcEe


	2. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

Hermione Malfoy couldn't believe it. It was already Christmas Eve, the 'best time of year'. She scowled. Her brother, Draco, who was driving, looked over at her.

"Oh what is it now Hermione?" he wasn't really watching the road and when she screamed because a car was headed strait for them, he started paying a little more attention.

"It's just…this is the time of year my parents died. We had just graduated…the previous June… you know that was only a few years ago." He nodded. She had been heartbroken, and as she had known who her real parents were. They gladly accepted her as part of the family. 

"You go get the cocoa for mother and I'll go get the champagne for father." Their mother had run out of cocoa while baking the famous Malfoy chocolate Christmas log…just Hermione's luck. She had been spending the holidays moping and wasn't even dressed. Only in her pajama pants and winter jacket, she forced herself to enter the grocery store. 

As she walked through the aisles, her mind was plagued with memories.

~`*'~`*'~`*'~`*'~`*'~

"You're a WHAT!?" Ron screamed over all the voices in the common room, everyone hushed.

"It's not like I WANT to be Ron, it's not like I can fucking change it! Do you really believe that I knew about this all along and was what…BETRAYING you?" Hermione's voice rivaled Ron's and Harry sat silently on the couch, watching his two best friends' attack each other, his eyes were blank.

"I bet you did. I bet the only reason you wanted to be friends with us was because you could report to your father about what Harry was doing and what were his weaknesses." Hermione glanced at Ron, her eyes brimmed with tears. She had gone completely pale. 

"Is that what you think?" her voice was low and full of hurt. "I…I…I can't believe you Ron Weasely. I don't understand that's what you…I'll just leave you and Harry alone now, forget you ever met me." And she ran out of the common room, it was the last time she saw either of them.

~`*'~`*'~`*'~`*'~`*'~

Hermione scoffed loudly and received strange looks from the other shoppers. It wasn't like it mattered anymore, back then she had been 17. 

"17 and a fucking idiot." she muttered under her breath, again receiving shocked looks from the customers around her. Three years had passed since then. Three terrible years, the three worst years of her life. If it wasn't enough that she had to take her diploma from Dumbledore a few days before graduation, leaving Hogwarts behind forever, that Christmas Eve, her parents died. She still remembered it perfectly…

~`*'~`*'~`*'~`*'~`*'~

"Mum! Dad! Merry Christmas!" Hermione had been studying in Paris at one of the Magical Universities there. She wasn't supposed to come home for Christmas…as she didn't have the money and she wouldn't accept it from her parents. But she had raised it, and this was her Christmas present to them, her arriving for the holidays.

The house seemed to be empty when she walked in. The tree was aglow and there were presents under it, but nobody seemed to be home.

"Hello? Mum? Dad? Is anyone home?" Just then, she heard a malicious cackle from the basement; she knew that cackle and quickly flew down the stairs. "YOU!" she screamed at the figure, it was none other than Voldemort.

"Hello mudblood" he hissed. Hermione had thought that her, Ron and especially Harry had conquered him in May…he had disappeared, but then again, perhaps they had been wrong. 

"What do you want Tom?" She had regained her composure. But then he turned the chair beside him around, and there were her parents. Eyes wide, terrified looks on their faces, and they were tied to the chair. 

"I want you Hermione, you." He grinned and it sickened her.

"I'm nothing, leave me and my parents alone."

"They're not your parents and you should be with your real parents." He was talking about the Malfoys, the reason Hermione had to run away from her life. "These muggles have to die." And so he took out his wand, and Hermione was glued to her spot. She couldn't move, she could only watch. With one word, he killed her parents, laughed and disappeared. She sank to the ground and cried.

~`*'~`*'~`*'~`*'~`*'~

She sighed as she finally reached the baking aisle.  Reaching up for the cocoa, which was on the top shelf, she realized she couldn't reach it. She glanced around her, nobody was, surprisingly, in the aisle. So she jumped. Her fingers reached the edge of the cocoa but it didn't come down. She jumped again, but this time it fell. She caught it with ease while she was still in the air, but when she landed…

"Oomph!" she had fallen straight on her ass. With red cheeks she went to get up, when she saw an offered hand in front of her face. She took it thankfully and the stranger pulled her up. "Thanks so much…" she said as she looked at the stranger's face. 

The brilliant green eyes, the messy raven hair and sure enough, the lighting bolt scar. She gasped, he smiled.

"It was no problem miss, honestly." He didn't recognize her. She was stunned and slightly put out…they had been best friends for seven years.

"You don't recognize me?" He furrowed his brow in concentration then uncertainly asked:

"Hermione?" She stood back and glanced him over.

"Yea it's me."

"Oh my god! I haven't seen you in…years!" he went to hug her, but she pulled away. 

"I'm sorry Harry…" and she walked to the checkout, he just watched her leave.

When Draco pulled up outside in his black Acura MDX, she smiled weakly.

"Oh god, WHAT happened?" His tone was annoyed, but she knew he wanted to know. They had become incredibly close, after hating each other for all those years.

"I saw Harry in the store." Draco slammed on the breaks and turned around to go back.

"I am going to give that bastard a piece of my mind. That stupid fucker he deserves to die, he hurt you so badly I just want to fucking kill him…"

"Draco!" Hermione yelled at him, she was getting angry. "Leave him alone. I'm done with him. He didn't even recognize me at first; it's not a problem…lets just go home." And so he obliged and soon they were speeding off towards the Malfoy Mansion. 

Hermione turned on the radio, all she could find was Christmas songs. The melody floated through the car

"Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas…"

'A merry little Christmas?' Hermione thought to herself 'Yea fucking right…'

A/N Sorry this too so long…but I was kinda at a 'loss for words' anyways hope you like it…I don't own harry potter or the other characters but I own whatever I made up…:D

ThE cRaZy KaCcEe


	3. An Oh So Not Silent Night

An Oh So Not Silent Night

When Hermione and Draco arrived home they were greeted with some unsettling news, for Hermione anyways.

"We're having a party tonight!" Their mother announced, seeming very peppy and very excited. Hermione groaned.

"But Mother! I don't feel like celebrating and there is nothing to celebrate." She scowled and decided to go sulk in her bedroom. 

As she walked up the stairs she saw her father in his study reading some books, so she slowly entered.

"Hello Hermione." He didn't even look up from his book. She sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk and sighed loudly to get his attention. Setting the book down he looked at her and took off his glasses.  "Might something be wrong?"

"Oh father, you wouldn't understand the just of it."

"Try me." He smiled at her and she tried to smile, failing miserably, it ended up as sort of a grimace.

"Well mother is insisting on having a party tonight but there's no way I can go without a date and not to mention the fact that to have a party we have to know people who would want to come over and I didn't know we knew people." She took a deep breath and prepared to continue. "I'm also positive that mother plans to invite all the people that were involved in the Order but seeing as Harry and Ron were involved I don't think I want to go I mean I haven't seen them in years ever since they…accused me of lying to them and then it turned out that you and Draco were spies in the Death Eaters the whole time and you'd think they'd at least call or something, try to make contact with me when they found out but noooooo." By now her father was laughing hysterically.

" You must see that this is incredibly childish Hermione. I thought that you had more sense in you then that. Child, you're going to go no matter what you want to do so it would be best if you'd just try and enjoy yourself. So go and start getting ready, look fantastic and wear the new dress on your bed." She stood up abruptly.

"FATHER! Oh father you didn't have to!" she leaned across the table and hugged him. She then ran down the hall, up two flights of stairs and towards the west wing of the house.

When she entered her room, there was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It wasn't extremely fancy and it didn't look like some sort of prom dress, but it was gorgeous. It was a cocktail dress and she figured it would go to just above her knees. It was red and strapless with a satin ribbon just under the bust and a matching bow in the middle of the ribbon. She picked it up and realized it was velvet. On the bed, under where the dress had been was a red sheer wrap. Without hesitating for a moment she set the dress back onto the bed and ran off to the adjoining bathroom.

After a long shower and a few hours of getting ready, she walked down the stairs to find Draco. He was sitting in the study the two of them shared. His wand was out and he was manipulating a model of a Quidditch game, she scoffed. He quickly turned around.

"Well don't you look nice." He drawled, glancing up at her. Her hair was curly and in an up-do with tendrils hanging around her face.

"Thanks Drake, not so shabby yourself." He was wearing the classic Malfoy robes; black with red satin inside the collar, underneath that he was wearing black pants and a nice gray sweater, for after the guests left. He smiled at her.

"I found out our two favorite people are coming." She looked at her feet and fidgeted a bit.

"What a surprise." She sarcastically muttered and looked back up at him. He smiled and grabbed her arm.

"Lets go downstairs, I've heard the door open a few times. Some one must be here." She laughed and they raced to the main stairway.

The door of the Malfoy mansion opened to reveal a disgruntled Harry Potter. He was wearing simple green robes that were slightly darker than his eyes. He looked up at the staircase in front of him and sighed to himself. 'Why am I here?' he thought bitterly. ' She did want to have anything to do with me in the store. Why would she now?'. He shuffled slowly towards the staircase. Taking his sweet time, he went up to the Ball Room and joined the others inside.

Once walking into the grand room he noticed Ron Weasely whispering something into the ear of a grinning Susan Bones. He smiled to himself and made his way over to where the redhead was standing. Before he got there, a door to his right opened, letting a bright white light in. Through the door came two people he recognized on first glance. There were Hermione and Draco, arm in arm and laughing to themselves about some private little joke. 

He had never realized it before but they really looked incredibly alike. Same bone structure and same shape eyes. He smiled inwardly as he thought about how much he had always wanted to kiss her cheekbone, to caress her lips, throw her down in the middle of the floor and do unimaginable things to her. He choked back a sigh and continued walking towards Ron.

"Don't worry Hermione you're doing fine." Draco whispered through a clenched smile.

"Says you, and brothers don't count." She responded in the same manner. She turned her head left and glimpsed the unmistakable head of black messy hair. Her breath got caught in her throat. "I have half a mind to go over there and tell those two bastards exactly what I think of them." She grabbed a glass of champagne and started to walk away when her mother's voice called out.

"Hermione, dear! We'd like to get a picture of you and Draco together. Do you mind darling?" Hermione held back her anger and smiled sweetly. Posing with Draco for the picture, she felt eyes burning into the back of her neck. Soon enough, when the pictures were taken, she turned around.

Harry looked at her as she quietly turned around. She looked sad almost. But when she saw his face, her eyes flashed fire and she set her jaw stubbornly. Before he could send her a glare in return, she started walking over.

"Hello Mr. Potter. So glad you could make it. Would you like me to refill your champagne glass?" she faked a smile.

"Hello Hermione. I just want to say…" She interrupted him abruptly. Her tone was no longer syrupy sweet but dripping with malice.

"I don't give a flying fuck about what you want to say Harold James Potter. You are a bastard, an ass, the most despicable thing on this planet." She raises her hand and slapped him hard. He was too shocked to move, but it started to sting right away. She continued. "I bet you never knew this Harry…but you used to be my hero. Yes that's right, my hero."

"Hermione I'm sor…"

"I don't want to hear your excuses because what you did to me was unjustifiable. YOU DIDN'T STAND UP FOR ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU. YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU DIDN'T STAND UP FOR ME. FOR FUCK'S SAKE I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU AND I BELIEVED IN YOU AND YOU NEVER STOOD UP FOR ME!!!" She was crying freely and her hair had fallen out of the up-do it had been in. She choked back a sob and set her teary eyes on his emerald ones. Everyone in the room was looking at the two of them. Neither one could move.

"You…you were in love with me?" Harry's voice almost betrayed him when he said the word 'love', but with luck, he succeeded. 

"What does that matter anymore?" She had gone stubborn and defiant again, not letting her true feelings out.

"Tell me the truth Hermione. This isn't my fault."

"OH! SO ALL OF THIS IS MY FAULT NOW?!" she yelled so loud she thought she'd go hoarse. But she also had bigger concerns. Her voice went quiet and Harry was the only one in the room who could now hear it. "I want you out of my house Mister Potter and I never want to see you again until I die. I don't care what you say or what you do, I don't think I could ever forgive you unless you…" her voice went unsteady and trailed off.

"Unless I did what Hermione?" Draco glanced upon the scene with a heavy heart. He knew exactly what she would say. She had confided in him her secrets, her loves, her hopes, her dreams and he didn't doubt her at all…but he wondered if it was right for her, right for the family…right for Harry.

A/N there we go…chap 3…had to leave you hanging. I own w/e I made up…yea…ok

KaCcEe


	4. O Holy Night

O Holy Night, the Dark Lord is returning; this is the night that the Order is restored

"Unless you tell me what I mean to you, what I honestly mean to you. Harry I need to know. I've spent all these years thinking I wasn't good enough for you, but then you acted like the daftest fucking prick in the world…and I just…I need to know." She lowered her glistening eyes, letting her hair cover her face. Harry gently lifted her chin with his hand and let his thumb graze softly over her cheek.

"You mean everything to me." He leaned down and skimmed his lips against her cheek. "You're my rock, Hermione. You don't know what your disappearance did to me." He leaned in close to her and whispered faintly in her ear. "When I saw you this morning in the grocery store, at first I didn't realize that the beautiful girl in front of me was my best friend. When I looked into your eyes, I knew it was you, and I knew that I could never lose you again."

Draco watched the scene with a feigned indifference, but there was nothing he wanted to hear more than what Potter was whispering in his sister's ear. It had always been so obvious to him that Harry was two things: a) completely head-over-heels, hopelessly and undeniably in love with Hermione and b) entirely and absolutely oblivious to it.

"Hermione…" she looked up into his mesmerizing green eyes and unknowingly held her breath. "You gave me peace in a lifetime of war." She looked away from him at Draco, with eyes that pleaded him to try and understand what she'd done, what she'd had to do. He sauntered his way over and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"I think you've partially redeemed yourself Potter, now go enjoy the party. Don't find her, she'll find you." With that, he pulled Hermione away. Harry sadly watched her form retreating from the Malfoy Ballroom; he could only guess where they were going.

Walking into their joint study Draco's grip on Hermione's shoulder tightened and she clenched her hands into fists.

"DRACO! Let go, you're hurting me. FUCK! Draco, let go!" he let go and slightly pushed her down onto one of the many leather couches in the room.

"Fucking hell, Hermione! Jesus fucking Christ, why did you do that? Why did you do that THERE?! For fuck's sake, the rumours that are going to spread because of that. And what the fuck did fucking Potty fucking whisper in you ear?" she glared at him.

"Stop being so dramatic Draco, and for FUCK'S SAKE stop saying fuck!" She crossed her legs and looked indignantly at her brother, so like her and yet so different. "You are one of the most arrogant people in the world. You foul, loathsome little cockroach!" He looked taken aback and sat down in a chair opposite her. For a few minutes, his grey eyes bore into her brown ones. Her expression was hard, but he could read it easily.

"Hermione…what happened?" Tears flooded to her eyes as she told her brother every word that had been said out of earshot…and he burst out laughing. "What a fucking load of…"

"It was not Draco! You don't know Harry like I know Harry. I can tell when he's lying almost as easily as I can tell when you're lying. He meant what he said Draco."

"You're such a silly girl sometimes!"

"Better a silly girl full of love than a silly boy with a bunch of twigs to keep him company!"

"Hellooooooo, it's called a broom. Not that it matters to you anyways, not like you could fly it."

"I can fly just as well as you can, and you know it."

"I taught you everything you know about flying. Before me, you were almost as bad as Longbottom."

"I didn't like heights okay, just like you don't like vampires. Harry meant every word he said, and that's why I'm going to find him now." She stood up and quickly walked out of the room. Draco sat there staring after her.

"What a fucking mindless-bitch she can be." He rose and ran after her.

When he got to the ballroom, an unforeseeable sight was in front of him. Not only was there Death Eaters standing on the balcony and Voldemort in the ballroom by the windows, but also the entire Order of the Phoenix was there. The last time they had all been assembled was the 'defeat' of Lord Voldemort. Once Voldemort had killed Hermione's parents. The Order knew it wouldn't be long until he returned once more.

"Potter must die, Potter must die" Chants were coming from the Death Eaters outside and Draco looked at Harry. He stood defiantly, clutching Hermione's hand and staring at Voldemort's red snake-like eyes.

"We meet again, Mister Potter."

A/N short, I know, came to mind fast…I have more planned, might take awhile. Hope you like it! And I don't own any HP…wish I did though. Toodles.

Kaccee


End file.
